The Legend of Amber
by Ianto'sCoffeeGirl
Summary: Amber Smith. Not an ordinary girl. Mixed up in the adventures of torchwood, finding love and a family, she also has to come to terms with the prophecy she has to fufill. And find herself along the way...
1. Intro

_CHANGED STORY- BETTER EDITING (I HOPE!) _

Ever had the feeling that you were born to do something? That your entire life is revolving around this one thing that you were made to do? Well, thats you read the prophecy set by my people, I, and 5 others like me, exist only to protect our planet. Galifrey. We were created to protect it, and it's people. We were called the Cult of Gallifrey. So, we were born as normal kids. Selected at birth by some kind of ritual. Then, at the age of 7, we were given special powers by the people who created this prophecy. Powers of shape shifting into other animals, and powers of healing. We were trained, for 6 years on how to use them. Then, at the age of 13, war struck our home planet. Daleks and other unspeakable things invaded. One of the things was a member of our own group, one of my closest friends none the less. Sophie. She betrayed us all. Destroyed our city from the inside out, whilst the Daleks were attacking. She killed us. The rest of the Cult. Me and 4 others. She killed us all. And what happened to her, you ask? Someone managed to trick her into a cryogenic freezer, So I heard. So she is trapped. Forever. Or so we all thought.

So there I was. Dead. About to step into the world beyond the mortal world. When I was stopped. By an angel. My guardian angel. She told me I was not meant to die. She told me the universe had not finished with me yet. She resurrected me. Sent me to another planet. But I was a baby. I had lost all memory of the war, and my family. I could bareley remember the rest of the cult. She had let me keep the memories that I needed. I was sent through a rift in time and space. Was left on a hillside. With nothing more than a puppy for company. I cannot remember much else, apart from I know I was found and given a home at an orphanage. But no-one would tell me who found me. Or why I had a dog with me that followed me wherever I went. But the day I turned 13 for a second time, I found the answers to the questions I had asked.


	2. Birthday Suprises

_Back again!_

"Happy birthday Amber!" The door opened to reveal the head of the orphanage with 2 parcels in her hands. "Thanks Mary" Amber said, still waking up. Mary put the presents down in front of her and kissed her forehead. "Well, come on then! Haven't got all day!" Mary laughed. Amber grinned at her, and opened the first present. It was pair of black, high-top Converse's. "Wow! Oh my god thank you!" Amber exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the bed. Mary chuckled. "About time you had a pair I reckon! Now, where has that damn dog of yours got to?" She joked. As if on cue, a large black and tan dog padded into the room. As it saw Amber, it leaped up at her and licked her face. "Oh come of it Lizzie, you daft mutt!" Amber said, wrestling with her. Content with the welcome she had given her owner, Lizzie flopped down onto the bed. "Mary, who is the other package from?" Mary glanced at it. "Oh, I'm not quite sure. I must be starting the breakfast now dear. Come down when you're ready!" Mary bustled off down the stairs. Amber was left alone. "13 hey Lizzie? I'm surprised I even made it this far" Lizzie raised her head, and gave Amber one of her understanding looks. "Alright then, let's see what this is." Amber picked up the package and began to open it. Inside laid a dagger, with some sort of jewel on the handle. A note lay next to it,

**Amber,**

**You are going to have to use this and your powers in a matter of minutes. We will be there to get you, don't worry.**

**IJ.**

Amber's heart skipped a beat when she read the note. "What?" She asked Lizzie. The dog jumped of the bed, and stood alert, waiting for the next instruction. Amber got dressed quickly and picked up the dagger. She looked around her small, pokey little room. "I have a feeling that we aren't coming back here Liz" amber said quietly. With this, she packed a small bag with a few possessions in it. Lizzie then began to growl at the window. Amber slowly peered out. To see a black van, with SWAT team members appearing from it. "What the..." Amber said. Before she heard a massive crash downstairs.

Amber called Lizzie, and ran out the room. SWAT team members were coming up the stairs, aiming their guns at her. "Put your hands on your head, don't move!" They yelled at her. "As if!" she yelled back. She ran at the first one, and gave him a impressive kick n the face, and sent him tumberling down the stairs, taking out the man behind him. Lizzie had run down after them, and launched herself at another member, sinking her teeth into his arm and shaking it manically. The man screamed in pain. Amber then remembered the dagger. She threw it in the man's face, the pulled it back out. Lizzie let go, and looked up to Amber. "Let's get out of here" Amber panted. 5 more men stood between her and the door. She managed to punch one in the face, and kick another in the groin. One of them then caught her off guard, and another had Lizzie by the scruff of her neck. "Say your prayers, little girl" As a man pointed a gun at her head. At that point. There was no longer a 13 year old girl in the room. There was a Bengal Tiger, strong, powerful and beautiful. It slashed down the man's face, and sinking her claws into another's leg. The tiger then morphed back into Amber. She and Lizzie ran out of the door. There was a big, black SUV. And a little voice inside her head said to get into it. So she did, and it sped off away from the house.


	3. Meetings and Visions

Me again! Not sure if anyone is actually reading them, but hey ho. On with the next chapter!

Amber was now in the back of an SUV, tired and shaken up. Lizzie was on the seat next to her, growling at the strangers in the driver and passenger seat. "Can you tell the dog to shut it? I'm driving here!" Came a strong American accent. "The dog has a name you know! And she won't shut up, she is protecting me, as I don't make a habit of getting attacked then jumping into a random car!" Amber exclaimed. The man in the passenger seat turned round to face her. He had brown hair, and very nice blue eyes, and was in a smart looking suit. "Ignore him. But we aren't going to hurt you, Amber" He said. He was welsh, she could tell from the accent. "Lizzie, it's alright now" Amber said to her dog. Lizzie abruptly stopped growling and flopped down onto to the seat. "There, that's better. Now, I am Ianto Jones" Said the man, turning round and shaking her hand. "Hi, I'm Amber Smith, but I am assuming you already knew that." She said. "Yes, we have been following you for a while now" Ianto replied. "So who is your rude friend driving?" Amber asked. "Oi! I am not rude! And I am Captain Jack Harkness" The man driving said. With those names, Amber's head crashed into a vision.

She could picture a house, with her in it. And Lizzie. These 2 men walk in and hug and greet her. They sit down to dinner; they watch TV, like a normal family. The family that Amber could never, ever have. Perfect, happy, safe. Words that Amber had not experienced in her life. "Amber, Amber! Can you hear me?" She gasped back into reality. "Huh, what?" She said, still getting her bearings. "What was that? It looked like you were having some sort of fit!" Ianto said, with concern in his voice. "No, I'm fine. It's just these visions I have sometimes. That wasn't a bad one. It's the bad ones you have got to watch out for" She explained, "They make me tired though. "Sleep then Amber, you're exhausted. We will explain everything when we get back to Torchwood."


End file.
